


Without consent

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/pillowtalkaudio
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [A4A] Without consent [Script offer] [Couple posting a sex tape online] [Sex tape was stolen and put somewhere else] [Processing emotions] [Take back agency] [Support each other] [No sex]
Relationships: A4A - Relationship





	Without consent

[A4A] Without consent [Script offer] [Couple posting a sex tape online] [Sex tape was stolen and put somewhere else] [Processing emotions] [Take back agency] [Support each other] [No sex]

Hi everybody.

I don’t know how much I have to say about this script, so I’m just going to let it speak for itself. Thanks to u/Girl_In_Dungarees for important input and feedback.

Support each other, and support our creators.  
Bear

The script

_____________________________________________________________________

[In your home. Your partner comes in after a long week, closes the door and approaches you]

[Trying to sound cheerful, but actually quite reserved] Hi, baby!

Do you need to rest up after that week?

I could tell.

It’s really shitty that they make you do that extra stuff just because they can.

Anyway… [Ironic sigh] thank god there’s nothing else to worry about in the world, huh?

[Uncomfortable] you can always tell when something’s up, can’t you?

I didn’t want to come out with it right away when you got home but… Ok, I think you need to sit down a bit.

[Pause]

Ok… remember how we got all of that positive feedback and those silly comments on the film clip we shared with the group?

Yeah [Laughing] apparently, sharing a sex tape with a bunch of swingers gets you all kinds of hilarious responses. Who would have known?

[Pause]

No, it’s not that at all, I don’t regret anything, it’s… something else that happened.

Look, someone got into that group and just… 

Fuck, this makes me mad, um…

They made their own copy of our clip and posted it, like, on another site.

[Pause]

Exactly, they stole it and didn’t care to ask anyone.

Of course, people in the group got mad and offended, but… whoever copied the clip just said “That’s what happens if you put yourself on the internet”, and…

I just had to get out of that conversation because it got too fucking… I don’t know, I’m just sensitive, ok?

Yeah… No, I know, I don’t have to explain myself to you but… yeah.

[Pause]

And I say that, but… of course my morbid curiosity made me go where our file was and…

Like, there’s a reason our group has rules, and settings and mods and all of that, and without them…

I know, right?

“Never *ever* read comment sections.”

That’s what everyone says, and it’s so fucking sad because those in-group comments were so uplifting, and I guess they just… I don’t know, lured me into a false sense of security…

[Your partner gets on their phone] No, please don’t get on your phone too, I promise, you don’t want to read that, it’s bad enough that one of us…

[Pause]

[With resignation] Too late now, I suppose…

Yeah, it’s toxic and disrespectful… not to mention the way it exploits people by just asking for more and more.

[Pause]

No, we weren’t the only ones affected.

Some have left the group completely because of this already, and it’s so sad, because I understand them completely.

Can I hold you?

Come here…

[You hold the listener, and lightly kiss them]

What do I feel?

Like… like my clothes don’t hide my body…

Like I’m exposed, exploited in a way that makes me feel… powerless.

I feel angry and hurt… and not sure what I want to do.

I know, I sound calm but… I’m very much in that state of mind where I don’t know how I’m exactly supposed to feel.

[Pause]

How do you feel, baby?

What do you mean?

Yeah, it’s important too.

Ok, I know it’s mostly my body because you were holding the camera, but it's your body too! I’m not the only one getting objectified here.

[Pause]

Yes, exactly, those sounds of pleasure you give off, they’re yours, or ours, they’re… between us.

They’re not for anyone to just do what they want with.

It does something to you, right?

That’s why you’re not touching me right now, the way you do otherwise, isn’t it?

Yeah…

[Pause]

This gets to me.

Because I always feel free and playful and sexy when you put your hands on my body and now it’s just… blocked.

I don’t think I can get horny tonight.

[Pause]

Neither can you?

Fuck…. So what do we do with this then?

You’re right.

Make our voices heard.

Get together with the others in the group.

Try to get the stolen stuff taken down.

Support the others in the community.

Fucking take back agency.

That’s what I want.

What do you want?

[You kiss but not in a sexual way]

Yeah… let’s rest up after a long week before we deal with this.

Yeah, put your head on my shoulder.

We’ll figure out a way forward.


End file.
